wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Willow The Brave
20 A.J.M.A (After Jade Mountain Academy)... For this to make scene look up Fen The Mighty Part 1 Ever since Fen went home Willow was left alone in the IceWing army. She couldn`t just fly off leaving her parents alone. She missed Fen, but not she didn`t want to kiss him. "Mother can I go on a trip to the Mud Kingdom?" Asked Willow. "No!" Her mother snapped back at her. Willow just sat in depression. Her sister made a mocking face at her. She`s probably thinking Willow has a MudWing as a mate. '' Willow sighed. She went to her room and tried to imagine how to convince her mother why she should go to the Mud Kingdom. She sighed again. ''I`ll just sneak out. Since the war was over the army didn`t need her. She snuck out the window and flew away. Fen Fen was catching Harrin up with modern events. The SandWing Succession, The Dragonets Of Destiny, Jade Mountain Academy, Darkstalker, the more recent war and how he stopped it. "Wow so you`re the real deal around here?" Asked Harrin. "Nah Clay is." Replied Fen. They just looked at each other awkwardly. Willow She flapped her wings as fast as she could, but the scary dragon was right behind her. It shoved her to the ground and pined her down. "What are you?" Asked Willow. "I am Fite." He yelled. "I am NightWing." "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh my gosh are you still mad at us for ummmm... what reason exactly?" Asked Willow. "I just hate you specifically." Fite said. "Why?" She asked. "I JUST DO!!!!!!!!" He yelled. When he looked down she was no where to be seen. Fite looked around him but she wasn`t there. Fen (Part 2) The noise was so loud he could here t a mile away. "Uhhhhhggggghhhhh." He moaned. Fen opened his eyes and saw a random dragon in his house. "WHO ARE YOU??!!" Yelled Fen. "Shhh.....a..a..ddd.oow...ggaz....err." Said the injured NightWing. Blood was pouring from his body, welts covered the neck, and small dots on the talons. "Those are scavenger markings!" Shouted Harrin. "How can you tell?" Asked Fen. "Tiny spear marks." Answered Harrin. Willow (2) That freaky weirdo, he better not find me again. If he does I`ll just... Willow didn`t want to hurt Fite, but she did want him in a dungeon. Fite appeared right in front of her. "PHSYCO PATH!!!!" Screamed Willow. "This is what you get for escaping me." Said Fite. He opened his talons up and a bewilderly weird looking scavenger stood there. "WHAT ISSSS THAT THING?" Asked Willow loudly. "A fite." He replied. "So... your named after... that?" She asked. "No! They`re named after me." He replied. "So what are they exactly?" Willow asked. "Scavenger-frog hybrid." He replied. Why don`t I just freeze some of his leg? '' She thought. As she opened her mouth the fite jumped on her. A spike of pain shot through her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed. It wasn`t doing anything to her just standing on her. Then as Fite lifted the fite back up she noticed for the first time that Fite was wearing armor. As she looked closer she could see dusty looking scales. ''SandWings. She realized. That must be Owl disguising himself after he teleported. "Owl I know it`s you!" She screamed. "How do you know my brother?" He said. Fen (3) Shadowgazer had his wounds patched up and good rest. "Can you recall what happened?" Asked Fen. "I was flying at night. Out of the dark sky a SandWing attacked me! He stole my armor and stated his name was Fite. Then he let his weird scavenger sit on me! He said it was also called a fite. Then he let me go! Just like that! I soon felt tired so I landed and started to walk. Then I found it impossible to move my wings. so I ran through the remainder of the Sky Kingdom. Then I found the Mud Kingdom. There I felt a cold liquid running down my talons, so I looked down and see blood. I started panicking and ran for my life. Then I felt burning ant blood down my neck." Said Shadowgazer "Wow" Said Fen in awe. Then all of a sudden they saw silvery scales. "Willow?" Willow landed with a thump. She looked like what Shadowgazer described. "Fen!" She yelled and collapsed. "Before you say anything else did you encounter a dragon named Fite?" Fen asked. "Yes." She replied. Part 3 Fen made sure Willow was okay by treating her like Shadowgazer. "Ughh this stings!" She replied. "Stay still." Said Harrin. "Harrin why is your name spelled H-a-r-r-i-n?" Asked Fen. "Oh spelling must have changed." Said Harrin. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Screeched Willow. "Sorry my fault!" Said Harrin quickly. "Oh is it now?" Called a Strange voice. "Fite..." Said Fen. "Do I know you?" He replied. "Your little weird thing hurt my friend, and an innocent dragon, although both innocent." Said Fen. Fite growled and bared his teeth. "How are you alive?" Snared Fite glazing at Shadowgazer. "Your illness can be cured." Said Shadowgazer. "It`s 4 verses 2, you can`t win." Said Harrin. "Wrong 4 verses 3." Said Fite picking up a black-colored rock. "Owl I need you!" Yelled Fite. "What, why didn`t it work?." "Unless... he`s dead." Part 4 Willow: WillowandtheWoof Fen: Fen the MudWing Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)